Family Ties
by teamwinchester86
Summary: The boys are sent into the future again. This is set in upcoming season, I got an idea from the preview so I rewrote the story. There are a few surprises also and a return character.
1. Chapter 1

-_Characters thinking are in italics_

In the Bunker, Sam stood there face to face with his brother who had black eyes both had a weapon in their hands. Then everything goes black and he heard a loud bang like a gunshot almost but he didn't feel a thing. As he woke up, he was soaking wet and he opened his eyes. Standing over him was a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes calling out something he couldn't quite hear. He must still have drowsiness from whatever happened, he heard Dean screaming.

Dean: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! PARENT DAMN TRAP! Looking at Dean standing up to the right of him.

The Girl walked over to Dean and throw a water like fluid at him. He screamed in pain and she said "Shut your mouth, Douche! You're in future by the way and get rid of the black eyes now! Or I'll keep soaking you!" Sam looked up in front of him and saw himself as he stood up.

Sam: "What is going on?" looking at other him knowing it was the future as the girl said.

Older Sam: "You're in the future as little miss over here has said. I'm assuming you two are from 2014 and what a year that was." Putting his hand throw in his hair and looking at the girl. "Hey calm down, kiddo." With a smile and she walked over to him smiling back at him.

Dean: "Who is the bitch?" on his feet again looking at older Sam and then at the girl. Older Sam: "Don't call her that…" looking extremely pissed and went to go toward Dean but was stopped by the girl saying "He isn't worth, Uncle Sam!" grabbing his arm.

Dean: "Wait a minute, UNCLE SAM? I HAVE A KID! Sounding shocked and angry

Then older himself walks in the room and says "It's none of your business but yes she is my kid." Walking in front of him and saying "You call her that again you won't like what happens to you, Bitch."

Dean: "What I turn back into a weak douche bag. Looking at older Sam what did the monster change you back?" With a smirk and black eyes

Older Dean just pushed him against the wall with his right hand that was about five feet behind him and as he landed against the wall it cracked a little and he had black eyes also now. Walking toward him and kneeled down in front of him "Whose the bitch now? Call my brother that again and it will be a lot worse than this. No I'm stuck like this forever." Then as he looked behind him and saw his daughter his eyes turned green again and he smiled at her.

Dean: "So what is she accept your kid?"

Older Dean: "She saved me from what you are. She my Colette like Cain accept my child instead of a lover. Don't even think it! I will knock you out, Dean!" getting up and walking toward his Sam and daughter

Sam: "What year is this? Looking at Dean's daughter thinking _how she looks like him a lot the same green eyes and nose but she looks like mom too. Her hair blonde and wavy. She a pretty young girl definitely a Winchester with the attitude also._

Girl: "It's 2030, Sam. Are you okay? _Thinking he just staring at me trying to figure this all out, poor Sam_. By the way…" looking at her dad "Can I tell them my name or not?" He just nodded "My name is Sammie by the way." With a smile on her face looking at younger Sam.

Sam: "Why did you name her after me? That doesn't make any sense to me especially now." Looking at older Dean with a confused looking.

Older Dean: 'I named her Sammie because you are the most important person in my life. I wasn't really thinking about anything else at the time. I just started becoming me again."

Older Sam: "I don't worry I tried to change his mind." Shaking his head

Sammie: "I like my name thank you and I like that I'm named after my uncle. Thanks for asking. No it's not bad thing Uncle Sam. I like being Samantha Mary Winchester." Smiling at her Uncle and Dad with her hands on her hips

Older Dean: "See she's is fine with it." Putting his arm around Sammie's shoulders who put her arms down and leaned into her dad's side. He kissed her on her head and said "I love you beautiful.""

Sammie: "Love you too Dad." She looked at her uncle and said "Love you too Uncle Sam." With a smiling at him

Older Sam: "I love you too kiddo." Smiling at her

Dean: " I'm gonna be sick.."

Sammie holding her dad back and said "Shut it Douche! Splashing water at him again as Dean screamed.

Dean : "OKAY!" sitting down on the floor now not on his own will either dripping wet.

Sammie stopped with the water and said "Well had enough huh? Watch your mouth then." Putting the gallon down at her feet

As she said that there was a bang in the hallway…..


	2. Chapter 2

**SO instead of Saying older Sam and Dean I'm going to say 2030 Sam and Dean. Thanks everyone for reading =) **

After hearing the bang, they all ran out into the hallway from being in the Library. The bang was from Crowley banging into a wall as he time traveled. He was trapped in a devil's trap by the time they all got to him. 2030 Sam and Dean were closest to Crowley

Crowley: "So this is where you went." Looking at 2014 Dean "Who did this?"

2014 Dean: "I don't know Cass most likely. GET E BACK TO MY DAMN YEAR CROWLEY!"

Crowley: "Well get me out of here first, Squirrel." With a smirk

2030 Dean: "I don't think that's an option for you, Dean." Looking back at 2014 Dean

2014 Dean; "Why the hell not you gonna stop me?"

2030 Dean: " Yeah that and you're stuck over there to jackass." With smile looking at the floor around Dean.

2014 Dean looked down and saw a devil's trap or something like. It wasn't drawing into the floor though, it was like a laser light almost. Sammie was laughing and standing by the wall to the left of him.

2014 Dean: "What the hell are you laughing about?" looking at her confused

Sammie: "That you were stupid enough not to look where you were walking that's all I'm laughing about. Plus Crowley can't take you back if Cass sent you here either." Leaning against the wall and smiling.

Crowley: "WOW I like this one, she's sassy." Looking at Sammie then at 2030 Dean "Well I'm guessing we're way in the future. She's must be a Winchester with that Attitude and she looks like you." Looking at 2030 Dean still

2030 Dean: " Yeah she's mine okay." Just looking pissed off as he looked at Crowley

Sammie: "Dad calm down! Look at me I know your eyes are turning." Looking at her dads back then he turned and his eyes were black and then back green in a few seconds. He smiled and turned back to Crowley

Crowley: "So you found your Colette in some form." Nodding his head very unlike Crowley looking kind of happy.

2030 Dean: "What you're already sick of that one." Looking at 2014 himself "It was a bad idea Crowley damn idiot."

Sammie: "I don't blame him! This one is a douche." Looking back at 2014 Dean and looking back "No offence, Dad." With a smile

2030 Dean: "None taking beautiful!" with a smile at his daughter and you saw the love in his eyes. "I can't deal with him either."

Crowley: "She really has you, Squirrel." Looking at 2030 Dean

2030 Dean: "Yes she does and saved me from what you let me become." Looking pissed off but still with a smile

Sammie: "Well I'm awesome!" with that huge smile like her dad always use to do.

2030 Sam shaking his head and said "Well you're too much like your dad, kiddo." Going over to his niece and putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw the younger version of her uncle. Seeing him shaking and she moved towards him with her uncle at her side. As they got to him he fell to the ground…..


	3. Chapter 3

As Sammie and 2030 Sam reach 2014 Sam, Sammie touch his forehead and said "He's burning up!" As she looked at her uncle then at her dad with worried look and 2030 Dean walks over.

2030 Dean: "Sammie get the ice! Fill up the tub." With that Sammie ran off down the hall

2030 Sam: "This a usual thing isn't it?" looking confused how regular it seems to his brother and niece like it happens often enough.

2030 Dean: "Yes it is, Sammy. Come on help me with him!" as they lifted 2014 Sam and went down the hall past Crowley where Sammie headed.

Crowley: "So we're getting left here!" Looking towards them

2030 Dean yelled back "DAMN STRIAGHT!" as they disappeared down the hall

Finding Sammie standing by the tub in the large bathroom. The bathroom was very plain white walls and a silver bath tub. As Dean and Sam both put 2014 Sam in the tub that was fill with water and a ton of ice. Dean walked over to his daughter and kissed her on her head and said "He'll be okay, kiddo don't worry." She looked up at him and nodded leaning against him.

Sam: "So how does this usually take?" looking at his brother

Dean: " It's take around ten minutes for you to cool down and wake up. He's gonna be confused seeing us three though." With a laugh even with the worried look on his face. He'll always worry about Sam it's in his blood. This is his fault after all if he didn't get the mark this wouldn't happened in the first place. But the one good thing out of this whole thing is Sammie, she saved him even when Sam couldn't. She brought the human back in him with that first day he held her in his arms.

The day sixteen years ago, He came back to the bunker looking for Sam not for good reason either, He heard a baby crying as he walked in the library. Seeing Sam holding a bottle and going towards the crying which was coming from a long basket on the table. Sam was saying "its okay, baby girl. I've got your bottle hopefully its warm enough. I checked it right the website said. " In a very calming voice as he picked the baby up and sat in the brown chair by the table with his laptop on it. The baby was dressed in pink and small, she looked so small in Sam's huge arms. He started feeding her and looked up seeing me standing there. He got up and said "Please just don't hurt her okay. I can't do this now, she needs to eat." I felt something to her as I stood there not knowing what to say which was unusual for me back then, I was a major douche then. Sam stood up unsure what to do with the baby in his arms and rocking her side to side. I said "Who's the baby, Sam?"

Sam: "She's my ni…. You know what it's not your business." Putting the baby back down in the basket. " Get out now!"

"Who's the baby Sam!" yelling now and the baby started crying now

Sam "She's my niece….. Yeah she's yours I checked DNA at the hospital… Don't hurt her please, man… I know you hate me now but just leave… I can take care of her I have been for three months now. I couldn't leave her at the hospital, she's my niece I couldn't…" picking her up again and she instantly stopped crying as Sam had her on his right shoulder patting her back.

I walked over to the desk where he was and picked the book up on it and the title "What to expect in the first year of your child's life." I looked at him "You're really serious about this aren't you…" looking at the baby who had bright green eyes as she looked at me. " Can I hold her, Sam? I won't hurt her you can put me in a trap if you want." I saw the Sam I remember in his eyes that day the love he had for the baby. Sam put the baby in the basket and flipped a red light on and the trap appeared under my feet. I said "Wow you really are ready for me."

Sam: "I have to be it's not just me anymore it's her too. I have to keep her safe." Looking at the basket "Okay you can hold her but please be easy, she's still young." Going to the basket, picking the baby up and giving her to me. Making sure I was holding her head and I said "I know how to hold a baby, Sam. I took care of you when you were little." He nodded and stood there watching like a mama bear. "She's beautiful…." Sam looked so shocked and said "Yes she is... She has your eyes too." Seeing his brother's eyes turn greener like before this happened.

Sam" Okay I'll take her back now." I looked at him and said "Please let me hold her. I won't hurt her, Sammy. I'm sorry….." looking down at her I felt the human me coming back at that moment. Sam just looked must've saw something in me and said "why are you sorry? You can hold her and she has a hold on you too already huh?"

I said "For everything, I think she's changing me just holding her I don't know…. I feel human again….If that's possible…." I didn't want to put her down and she started crying then. I didn't do anything I looked at Sam who smiles and said "She hungry still, she didn't finish her bottle, she likes to eat like you did… I'll get it." Walking over to the table and with bottle in hand. Handing it over to me and I gave it to her. She was looking up at me and I saw something like she was going to save me from being a demon me. I kissed her on her head and looked at Sam who looked shocked. I said "I can't explain it... I love her….. I can't leave, Sam. Yes she's definitely as a hold on me. What is her name and when did you find her?"

Sam: "I know what you mean… She's gonna save us both I think now the way you are right now. I'm starting to believe it even more… Cass checked her out too, she's just a baby and she's yours. The note said nothing about a name, I've been calling her baby girl. I don't know why I couldn't figure out a name for her, I guess I hoped she would save you too. Anyways, she was on the front steps of the bunker a few months back, I found her in the morning I heard crying." I said "Well I guess you're right, Sam ... But she needs a name… But what…was there a name on the note at the end?" Sam says "No, it just said "I can't take care of her... I'm sorry, Dean….. Road house waitress." I don't know what that means. I looked at him and said "I know who it is and she isn't the mother type, believe me. I have a name for her."

Sam: "Okay… What's the name? Let's hear it then that was fast." Looking impressed

I simple said "Sammie." Sam shook his head and said "No we are not naming her after me. I won't let you…" I replied "Well she's my kid and that's her name Samantha Mary Winchester." With a smile and Sam shook his head and said "This isn't a good idea but if that's what you're set on then fine…" I said "Damn right I am the oldest after all. Any chance Sam, can we lose the light please. I'm not going anywhere…." He flipped off the red light and I walked over to the table and sat down with Sammie on my shoulder. Sam sat across from us and said "I'm happy you're back, man. Sorry I couldn't bring you back." Looking at my brother and said "You're such a bitch, Sam. But it's not your fault I didn't want to be saved I guess I needed her." looking at Sammie sleeping in my arms. Sam said "Jerk… We both need her." With a smile on our faces.

Present time

Sammie: "Dad, lose the grip!" trying to get him to let go

Dean: "Sorry babe, was just thinking the first time I saw you and everything changed that day." Looking at his brother who was smiling and then back down at Sammie "I love you, beautiful." Sammie smiled and said "I love you too, Dad. Your welcome!" with the big smile and hugged her dad. As 2014 Sam snapped out of the water..


End file.
